Lang Yan/Relationships
This page is comprised of Lang Yan's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Lang Yan has been shown to be quite manipulative and able to make people do as she wanted or believe what she told them. However, beneath this deceptive exterior lay a truly compassionate and loving mother. Affiliations Crystal Horde Lang Yan once led her own personal army of crystal demons called the Crystal Horde, similar to Tzan Ren's Shadow Legion. She was an effective ruler of her forces and had the respect of her four commanders. However, upon returning from the human world in failure, Lang Yan's reputation was shattered, even more so by the rumor that she had allowed herself to fall in love with a human. Because of this, she lost much of her drive and her commanders no longer viewed her as an effective leader. Cui Fen, Dai Yu and Shou Zhuo plotted to overthrow her, but Ratan sided with her at the last minute. In the ensuing battle, much of the Crystal Horde was wiped out, resulting in crystal demons becoming a rare sight. Demon Sorcerers Lang Yan was initially allied with the Demon Sorcerers but after her failure to secure Chi Wizardry secrets on Earth as well as for producing a half-human, half-demon offspring, she was exiled to the farthest corners of the Demon Netherworld. While Lang Yan does not mind her exile, she views her fellow sorcerers as weak minded for refusing to accept the strength and eventual rise of human-demon hybrids. Relatives *Jasper Reid † (husband) *Mala Reid (daughter) Jasper Reid Jasper Reid was the target of Lang Yan's mission in which she disguised herself as a human in order to get close to him and learn his Chi Wizard secrets. During the time in her guise - during which she used the alias Lana - she married and even had a child with him. However, when he discovered the truth, she attacked and he banished her to the Netherworld. When the other Demon Sorcerers accused Lang Yan of growing soft and actually developing feelings for him Lang Yan simply responded that she had nothing to say on that matter. Lang Yan may appear to have lingering feelings for Jasper despite the conditions of their separation given how long she spent looking at an old photo of them together in Mala's apartment. During her final moments and as revealed by her shadow with her crystal ball, Lang Yan's feelings for Jasper were genuine. What started out as a ploy led to true infatuation, in particular when Jasper truly made her laugh and smile for the first time. Mala Reid Mala is Lang Yan's daughter, whom she had with Jasper Reid during her deception. Prior to her banishment, Lang Yan raised Mala lovingly, though this was likely part of her cover. As Mala grew up, she developed a strong hatred for her mother for breaking her father's heart, deceiving them and cursing her with Demon Chi. Lang Yan appeared to her daughter for the first time since her banishment via a dream. In the dream, she teased Mala in a playful and rather cruel manner and even tried to trick her into thinking that Drago was not trustworthy. Lang Yan's feelings for Mala are not exactly known, but it is known that Lang Yan spends most of her time watching her daughter's life progress through her crystal ball. Some time after this, Lang Yan appeared to telepathically communicate with her daughter in order to help her see through an illusion produced by the Fox Coin. In addition, Lang Yan aided Tim and Mavis, Mala's friends, in returning home from the Demon Netherworld. Her reasons for doing so are unknown. When Lang Yan finally made it back to Earth, she immediately sought out her daughter to inform her and her friends of the four demons Daolon Wong had released. Throughout the entire conversation, Mala was cautious and suspicious of her mother's actions and intents, but Lang Yan playfully assured her that she would rather live as an anonymous commoner on Earth than risk losing it by trying to take over the world. However, Mala continued to be suspicious of her mother's action, particularly when Lang Yan purposefully manipulated Tai Ci into attacking them only to assist them in defeating him, an act which Lang Yan explained was to make their job of banishing him easier. While Lang Yan had appeared to be very manipulative and aloof, she revealed her true loyalties and feelings after saving Mala from being poisoned by Liao She, an act which cost her her own life. As she died, Lang Yan revealed that she truly loved Mala and her father, Jasper, and that everything she did was to protect her and help her grow. Mala, overcome by grief and sadness, greatly mourned the death of her mother and became racked with guilt for having hated her mother all this time. Allies Hsian Ji Though the two have no prior interaction with one another, Lang Yan is largely aware of the events of Hsian Ji's life. As revealed in Arc 4, the two have formed a friendship due to their similar experiences as mothers and the friendship of their children while trapped in their astral forms, awaiting the day they could be reunited with their children. Eventually, their children hijacked a restoration spell meant for Mo Wang and used its energy to successfully resurrect both Sorceresses. Upon emerging, they both noted Shen Du's declaration that he would kill their children in front of them before promptly attacking. Ratan Ratan was Lang Yan's most loyal and faithful commander. When she left for Earth, he was placed in charge of her Crystal Horde until her return. Ratan always held secret romantic feelings for Lang Yan, which the latter was fully aware of due to her mind reading powers, though she did not reciprocate. During the insurrection by her other commanders, Ratan was pressured into helping them and only agreed to if Lang Yan's life would be spared. However, upon learning that they had no intention of sparing her, Ratan defected and informed Lang Yan of the coming attack. Unfortunately, Lang Yan had lost her will to fight, having been too upset because of her separation from Jasper and Mala and resigned herself to her fate. Ratan was able to inspire Lang Yan to fight for what she wanted and change her fate. During the battle, Ratan took a critical blow meant for her and died in her arms. Before dying, he confessed his feelings for her and stated that it was okay that she did not feel the same way for he was happy to just be part of her life. Shadow Strikers Lang Yan has appeared at several times to aid the Shadow Strikers and could be considered some form of ally to them. Though at times, she has appeared to hinder their progress if not put them in danger, in the end she still provides them assistance, but keeps her motives for doing so hidden. For example, she informed Tai Ci of their role in his future loss, therefore sending the Sun Demon Sorcerer to them only to help them fight Tai Ci off. Drago Following his banishment to the Netherworld, Lang Yan appeared before Drago and revealed that her portal was now open for only one to pass through. Rather than take the portal for her own use, she battled Drago for it. Though he won, she already knew he would win and let him use her portal, only challenging him to see just how much he was willing to fight for a second chance. She is aware of Drago's relationship with her daughter, but does not appear to be against it. Lang Yan reappeared to Drago during Arc 4 to help Drago sort through his confusion over who he was and the guilt he still held onto over his previous actions. Citing her own experiences with change and guilt, she helped him find what he was looking for. Linos Lang Yan's opinions of Linos are mostly unknown as is the degree of their relationship, but she appears to be aware of his past interaction with Dong Xin. Mavis Callahan and Timothy Knight When Mavis and Tim were accidentally sent to the Demon Netherworld via Remington Ryder's trap, they were found and saved from Hsi Wu by Lang Yan, whom they recognized as Mala's mother. Lang Yan offered to protect them from other inhabitants of the Demon world and in order to secure their trust, revealed to them the crystallized corpse of Tzan Ren, whom she killed. For the large part, this earned Mavis' trust, who convinced Tim to trust her as well. Lang Yan fulfilled her promise and ensured Mavis and Tim's safe return to Linos and Remy, who had come to rescue them. Remington Ryder While Lang Yan has not had any significant interaction with Remy, he has voiced his distrust for her and always questions her motives, much like Mala. Enemies Daolon Wong Daolon Wong can be considered Lang Yan's enemy by proxy due to his fight against her daughter, Mala. After Wong released her from the Demon Netherworld, she crystallized him in order to ensure that he would no longer be a threat to Mala and her friends. Demon Quartet Lang Yan was released by Daolon Wong alongside the Demon Quartet, though she does not appear to maintain any loyalties or allegiances to them and simply acts on her own. Liao She Liao She is the Poison Demon Sorceress and one of the demons liberated alongside Lang Yan by Daolon Wong. Like with Tai Ci, Lang Yan revealed to Liao and her twin sister, Sen Qiang, that the Shadow Strikers would defeat them. However, Lang Yan later saw a vision of the future in which Mala would be killed by Liao's Wan Du Ye poison. Desperate to prevent that from happening, Lang Yan sacrificed herself to save Mala's life and destroy Liao's ability to use the Wan Du Ye again, but at the cost of her own life. Tai Ci Tai Ci is the Sun Demon Sorcerer and a fellow liberated Demon Sorcerer released by Daolon Wong. Lang Yan first appeared to Tai Ci and revealed to him through her crystallomancy and crystal ball that the Shadow Strikers would defeat him. Initially insulted by the notion of human children defeating him, Lang Yan convinced him of their power, which prompted him to attack them and ensure his future. Her motivations for doing so are unclear and the Shadow Strikers speculated that she used the opportunity to get rid of Tai Ci using them. However, she later claimed that she showed him his future in order to send him their way and seal his fate. When Tai Ci discovered her treachery, he angrily battled her, calling her a "traitor to her own kind". Tzan Ren Tzan Ren is somewhat of an enemy to Lang Yan. Neither was fond of each other and after Tzan Ren's banishment by his own son, Linos, Lang Yan crystallized and shattered him, killing him in the process. Lang Yan viewed Tzan Ren as pathetic and incapable of growth due to his clinging to traditional ways and unwillingness to change with the world. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z